Bring Him Home
Bring Him Home, en español Llévale a casa, es una canción presentada en el episodio Diva. La versión original pertenece al Musical Les Misérables. Contexto de la cancion La canción es presentada en el episodio Diva luego de que Kurt retara a Rachel a un duelo. Este se realiza en un salón de NYADA, en "locura de medianoche" que "es el club de la pelea de NYADA, pero con canto en lugar de golpes. El ganador obtiene derechos ilimitados de presunción por el resto del tiempo que este en NYADA y el perdedor se irá avergonzado y humillado", es el cuarto Diva-Off de la serie. Letra (Dueto) Kurt: God on high Hear my prayer In my need You have always been there Rachel: He is young He's afraid Let him rest Heaven blessed. Kurt: Bring him home Rachel: Bring him home Bring him home. He's like the son I might have known Kurt: If God had granted me a son. Kurt: The summers Rachel: die One by one Kurt: How soon they fly On and on And I am old And will be gone. Rachel: You can take Kurt: You can give Rachel: Let him live Kurt: Let him live Rachel: If I die Kurt: Let me die Rachel: Let him live Kurt: Bring him home Rachel: Bring him home Kurt: Bring him Rachel: Home. Letra (Solo) Rachel/Kurt: God on high Hear my prayer In my need You have always been there He is young He's afraid Let him rest Heaven blessed. Bring him home Bring him home Bring him home. He's like the son I might have known If God had granted me a son. The summers die One by one How soon they fly On and on And I am old And will be gone. Bring him peace Bring him joy He is young He is only a boy You can take You can give Let him be Let him live If I die, let me die Let him live Bring him home Bring him home Bring him home. Curiosidades *Es el cuarto Diva-Off de la serie. *Se presento un Diva-Off en cada temporada.'' Defying Gravity en la Primera Temporada, Take Me Or Leave Me en la Segunda Temporada, Out Here On My Own en la Tercera Temporada, y 'Bring Him' Home'' en la Cuarta Temporada. *Es la segunda vez que Rachel se enfrenta a Kurt en un Diva-Off. *Es el primer Diva-Off que no se presenta en el Club Glee. *Rachel se enfrento en todos los Diva-Off presentados. Dos veces contra Kurt y dos veces contra Mercedes. *Rachel se enfrento a Kurt una vez para conseguir el solo en las locales y otra para determinar quien era el mejor cantante. Al igual que con Mercedes, con quien se enfrento primero por determinar a la mejor cantante y luego por el papel de Maria en West Side Story. *Es considerada'' Defying Gravity'' 2.0 Imagen de Portada 300px Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Kurt Categoría:Canciones del episodio Diva Categoría:Canciones De Musicales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en NYADA Categoría:Duelos Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el estudio de baile de NYADA